


An Unconventional Family

by lostangelkira



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Love, Mating, Multi, Other, Threesome, heat - Freeform, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unknown female comes looking for Rhage to help her, she gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and finally felt like putting it up for viewing. Hope everyone likes it.

*Rhage*

 

“Got one for you, cop!” he called out, limping from the incapacitated body of a lesser. Bastard had a hell of a kick and had done a number on his knee.

“Thanks my man,” he groaned as Vishous helped him sit in the back of the Escalade, the rear door wide open.

“You're going to need an X-ray,” he added, putting a brace on his knee. “Looks like the kneecap's busted.”

“Doesn't hurt much, thankfully,” he sighed. “Last thing we need is the beast...”

Rhage paused, a strange scent on the air. He leaned out of the Escalade, looking to see if he could spot where the scent was coming from. There was nothing. He caught a stronger version on the breeze. It was...nothing he'd ever smelled before. A low growl came out of him as he started getting hard.

“Easy, Rhage,” Vishous said, easing him back. “Take some deep breaths.”

He opened his mouth to snap at V when he caught his reflection in the window. His pupils were white, the beast within him shifting uncomfortably.

“Sorry,” he muttered, easing back, “Don't know what came over me.”

“Let's get you home,” Vishous said, closing up the back before taking hold of Butch's hand and healing him.

 

*Abigail*

 

As Abigail laid out in the cool breeze on the roof of her home, she noticed a trio of warrior males across the street, dispatching a small group of lessers. The Brotherhood, no doubt. She growled with discomfort as heat flared in between her legs.

“Damn it,” she snarled, “of all the times for this to happen, you have to go into season in the height of summer.”

As she shifted to find a more comfortable position, Abigail noticed one of the males as he sliced one of the lessers' major tendons, rendering it immobile. He was huge; all muscle and had movie star good looks. She froze when she saw his eyes flash white. He was like her; living with a beast within. Abigail had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as the heat of her beast intensified, no doubt because of the male just across the street. Another of the males helped him into their SUV and after a few minutes, the other two got in and drove off. When the heat slacked off, she went inside, threw on her bike gear and locked up the house. Getting on her bike, Abigail tore off down the road, desperate to catch up to them, and hopefully, some relief.

 

*Rhage*

 

After Manny worked his magic and fixed his knee, he'd had V and Butch help him up to his room, where a Chosen was waiting with Mary, the females chatting. He fed from the Chosen quickly. Once she was gone, Mary helped him clean up and undress.

“You OK, Rhage?” Mary asked. “You seem tense.”

“I don't know,” he replied. “I'm achy and...anxious.”

“Anxious?”

“Yeah. It feels like right before Bella's needing started. Are any of the females of the house...”

“No,” Mary told him.

“Odd,” he said, pulling her to him. He kissed her softly, the beast purring as Mary stroked his back, the tattoo moving to get within her reach.

“Mmm...my Mary,” he purred, tucking her into his body closer.

 

*Abigail*

 

She clutched between her legs as her beast writhed, needing to mate. The thing wanted out like nothing else.

“Just hold out a little longer,” she moaned, crawling under the electrified fence and onto a sweeping lawn.

When she could stand, she followed her body's response to the male to a sprawling garden. Looking up, she saw a light on in a second floor window. And there happened to be an ivy trellis just under it.

“Perfect,” she said to herself.

Climbing up the trellis, Abigail was all but frantic. She'd been going through this hell every few months for the last 50 years and nothing she's tried before has relieved it. She could sense that this...this would be different. When she reached the window and looked in, her heart broke. The male was inside, but in his arms was a female. They kissed sweetly, the female running her hands up the male's back.

“Mmm...my Mary,” she heard him say, his voice muffled by the glass.

But even that couldn't hide the adoration and love in his tone. He turned slightly and she could see the depiction of his beast on his back. Hers let loose with a loud purr at seeing it, her sex loosening, utterly wet now between her legs. But then she saw the name carved into his back; Mary Madonna. He was mated and bonded to the female in his arms. She couldn't do this. She couldn't ruin what they had by presenting herself. If she did, his beast wouldn't be able to keep itself from her. As she was about to climb back down, the male's head snapped around and looked right at her, she froze. When he came towards the window, she snapped out of it. Abigail let go of the window and ran, going for the hole under the fence. Before she could wedge herself underneath, hands grabbed her and pulled her off of her feet. She struggled to get away.

“Easy,” a deep voice said, a gloved hand reaching up to her throat.

The male's thumb started stroking her jugular gently. The stroking calmed her racing heart; at first by an inch, then a mile. A huge male with long black hair and dark glasses came around the male holding her. Oh no. The Blind King himself.

“Who are you?” he asked calmly. “Why are you here?”

“I...,” she started to say when the male and female she'd spied on came into view.

“No!” she screamed, her heat flaring hard. Sweat started beading on her face, followed by her whole body, her nipples hardening painfully, rubbing against the fine material of her shirt. “Get away from me!”

Her beast writhed, wanting out. Tears stung her eyes as the beast's hormones surged violently. “I'll talk...whatever you want. Just please...get him away from me.”

 

*Rhage*

 

He'd thought he'd been seeing things when he saw a female face looking in their window. But that quickly changed to surprise as he went towards the window and the female jumped down and ran, the scent from before making an appearance. It was from her. He watched her about to go under the fence when Vishous caught her, calming her down.

“Who is that?” Mary asked.

“No idea,” he replied, pulling on a pair of jeans, “Come on, let's see what's going on.”

They went downstairs and outside with the others, Wrath leading. Vishous had her calm in his hold as Wrath approached, asking her questions. She was a cute female, clearly past her transition. As he approached her, that strange scent flooded his nose. He started feeling a vibration throughout his body, his cock hardening painfully in his jeans. It felt like...when the beast had first wanted to take Mary. Only this time, it was dialed up to eleven. When the female saw him, she panicked, screaming in fear for him to get away from her. He stayed put, his beast growling low in his throat; both desperate to take her and...to comfort her.

“Rhage?” he heard Mary ask, making her look at him. He turned towards her, his bonding scent roaring for her. The beast loved her, wanted to listen to her. But it was at war with wanting this other female along with Mary. “Come on. Let's go inside, let Wrath take care of this.”

He followed her slowly, his beast trying to get him to stay. Eventually, her commands overrode whatever interest the beast had with this mystery female.

“That's it, love,” she purred, swaying her hips. “Come with me and I'll ease you.”

The going was easier once she said that, Rhage stalking her all the way back to their room. He'd nearly lost it when she had hiked up her skirt and bent over, showing him her already wet sex at the top of the stairs. As soon as they were back in their room and the door was locked, he all but shredded their clothes. He eased her onto the bed and mounted her. She was more than ready for him, a low purr rumbling in his chest as he eased into her. He thrust wildly, seeking release desperately as Mary released over and over on him, gripping him hard. But as his orgasm rolled into him, he shouted in pain, removing himself from her, cupping himself.

“Rhage?” Mary asked, “What's wrong?”

“Can't finish,” he panted, quickly becoming strung out as his beast writhed, wanting out. “God...it hurts.”

A knock at the door had him trying to get up, but the pain was too sharp. He collapsed onto his side, groaning into the duvet.

“Easy,” Mary said to him, pulling her robe on, “I'll get it.”

Opening the door, Vishous and Butch were in the hall, looking grim.

“Are you OK, Hollywood?” Butch asked nervously as Mary let them step inside.

“Does it look like I'm OK?” he snarled. “I'll make sure to ask you that when you're recovering from a shot to the family jewels. What the hell is going on? Who is that female?”

“Her name is Abigail,” Vishous answered, leaning against the bedpost nearest him. “And she is cursed like you were.”

“What?!” he exclaimed, managing to sit up while keeping himself covered.

“It was hard for us to believe too,” Butch added. “but she's got a tat on her back, like you do. I have to admit...it's pretty.”

“She doesn't remember why she was cursed, only that she's been struggling with it for about 50 years,” V continued.

“And this explains my body whacking out, how?”

“She's in season.”

“Then why aren't the rest of you strung out and horny?”

“Because it's her beast's mating season,” V finally answered.

Rhage's blood ran cold.

“Before you say it,” V continued, “You heard me right. She told us that for 7 days every 4 months, her beast has the urge to mate. She said it isn't normally this intense.”

“What's changed?” Rhage asked, dreading the answer.

“She lives right across the street from the alley we took down those lessers tonight. She was on her roof, enjoying the evening when she saw you and caught your scent. She followed us on her motorcycle and crawled under the fence. She was looking for you to service her.”

“Then why did she run?” Mary asked.

“When she looked in here and saw you together, she didn't want to put you in a position that could ruin your relationship.”

“Where is she now?”

“She's in one of the guest rooms on the first floor,” Butch replied. “We had to clear out the furniture because she warned us that around this time during her season, she ends up changing. She can't fight it the entire 7 days. She hasn't changed yet.”

“I would like to speak with her,” Mary said.

“Mary, no,” Rhage groaned, his hips moving back and forth involuntarily. “You...don't know what...ohh...she'll do.”

“I'll be OK,” she told him, kissing him briefly. “Butch and V will be right outside.” She turned to the pair, making Rhage look at them too. “Right, boys?”

“Sure thing,” they replied in unison.

“Be careful,” Rhage pleaded.

“Always,” she said to him, leaving with V and Butch following.

 

*Abigail*

 

Abigail panted heavily as the change finished, her sex swollen, desperate to be filled.

“Abigail?” she heard a female voice call from the other side of the door. “May I come in?”

“O—ok,” she replied, her voice warped, deeper because she was in her beast's form.

She couldn't help but tremble as she watched the male...Rhage's mate walk in, the door shut behind her. Even though she was larger and stronger than the female, she was terrified at what she'd have the other males of the Brotherhood do to her.

“Can you speak while in this body?” she asked, clearly unafraid to approach her.

“Yes,” she sighed, lying on her stomach, her back legs sawing as her heat raged. “I learned to befriend this thing and now I'm fully coherent when in this form. It helps. I'm so sorry I came here. I promise to leave and not come back, just don't...”

“Easy there,” the female said, placing her hand on her shoulder. Abigail let out a great, shuddering breath as the female stroked her foreleg, relaxing slightly. “It's ok. You're safe here. I won't hurt you. My name is Mary.”

“Even though you know I came here after your mate?”

Mary nodded.

“I understand you didn't know. That you were only looking for relief,” Mary said, continuing to stroke her foreleg, moving up to her shoulder. She started massaging her shoulders and neck. A low purr rumbled through her chest, feeling the heat slack off a bit. “I take it you like that?”

“Yes,” she sighed when the female moved back. “Thank you.” Moving forward a bit, she placed her head in Mary's lap, nuzzling against the female. “I'm...just so tired of hurting all the time.” Tears fell down her snout. “I just want the pain to go away.”

“Abigail, is there anything you've done before that can ease your pain?” she asked.

She shook her head as she started rubbing herself against the soft pillow under her.

“I've tried everything I could think of. Pain meds, tranquilizers, home remedies. I even asked a friend of mine to service me. It didn't give the slightest bit of relief. That's why I tracked down your mate.” More tears fell. “I've ruined relationships before,” she said softly. “And it killed me to see people I knew lose something so precious.”

Mary sighed a little. “I'm going to help you.”

Abigail lifted her head, looking up at her in shock. “No. Don't do that to him, please.”

“I'm his shellan, I call the shots. You're in such pain...I can't sit by and let you suffer. Not when we have what can help you.”

“But--,”

“No buts,” Mary interrupted her, smiling a little. “We'll get through it after you're taken care of.”

Abigail just let her head rest on her forepaws, crying silently as her heat intensified again. Mary eased her onto her back, rubbing her hands down her chest. It felt nice, the heat not so bad when she was being touched. Her body tensed as the female's hands moved lower, massaging her belly. Eventually, her hands were working on her thighs, moving inward.

“What are you—ohh yeah,” she started to ask, sighing, her body trembling with need. “More...please.”

“With pleasure,” Mary said with a smile, her hands finding her wet sex. “Wow...you're so hot here.”

She started with two fingers, stroking in and out slowly. When she moved up to four fingers, she moaned, moving into the strokes.

“Harder...more,” she growled, feeling close to release.

Mary ended up fitting her fist inside her, stretching her more than any male had ever stretched her. She came hard, the female unable to move her fist anymore until it was finally over. Mary pulled her hand free with a loud, wet popping sound, wiping it off on a nearby pillow.

“Better?” she asked.

“For now,” Abigail replied, panting. “It won't last long, but it's something. Thank you.”

“I'm glad it helped,” the female said with a smile, moving close and kissing her forehead briefly. “I'll be back with what you really need soon.”

 

*Rhage*

 

He flipped through the TV channels, trying to ignore the throb between his legs. He'd tried to relieve himself, but when the pain from before threatened to do an encore, he'd stopped. Which of course pissed off his beast to no ends.

“How are you doing?” he heard Mary ask as she came inside.

“OK, for now,” he replied. “You took a shower?”

“I stopped off at Bella and Z's room,” she replied. “Otherwise, it would've made you worse. Considering I helped...alleviate her a bit.”

His eyebrows hit his hairline, clearly surprised.

“Is she ok?” he asked.

“She's suffering,” Mary said, her eyes shimmering with tears. “She's lying on pillows on a hard floor, writhing in pain, changed. She was afraid I was going to have her kicked out or worse.”

“You were able to speak to her?” he asked.

“Yes. She said that over time, it had learned from her. She's actually befriended it. She's completely coherent when in its form.”

Rhage held her, comforting her as best he could, his arousal kicking from the friction.

“Rhage?” she said softly.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to service her.”

He jerked back. “What?”

“I want you to go down there and mate with her,” she repeated.

“Mary...I...”

“It's ok, Rhage,” she murmured, stroking his face, then his hair. “I know that you love me. I know where your heart lies. But I...I can't stand to see someone suffer so needlessly.”

He sighed heavily. “OK. But I want the door sealed once I'm inside.”

“You mean once we're inside,” she said.

His jaw dropped slightly.

“Don't even try to talk me out of it,” she said. “it will be better if I'm there with you.”

“I love you so much,” he told her, kissing her. “Let me call V.”

 

30 minutes later...

 

“You sure about this, Rhage?” Vishous asked as he screwed in the last bolt for the chains into the heavy door.

“Yes,” he answered, pacing the hall in a towel, his arousal tenting it obscenely. “That door does not come open unless food is being dropped off. Has Bella and Z left?”

Butch nodded. “They're staying with Phury.”

“Good,” he sighed. “Too risky to have Nalla around.”

Taking hold of Mary's hand, they walked in together. The door closed behind them soundly, followed by the metallic click of the padlock closing. Rhage growled low in his throat as he breathed in, the female's scent saturating the air. He couldn't stop the change and he just went with it. Strangely, there was no huge blast of energy followed by his body being torn apart. Instead, it was a gradual, smooth transition. It was still uncomfortable, but miles away from the agony it usually was. And like the female...Abigail, he was fully present and coherent, right alongside the beast's consciousness.

The female turned to look at him. She was smaller and leaner than he was, but no less deadly. Her scales were a deep royal blue with crimson tiger striping fanning out from her spine and ringing her legs and tail.

“She's lovely, yes?” he heard Mary say on his left, stepping up to him and stroking his back.

“Yes,” he growled, arousal twitching.

He let Mary lead him to the female, who was on all fours, panting.

“She's ready for you, Rhage,” Mary said as she left him standing behind Abigail, sitting alongside her. She then shocked the hell out of both of them when she dipped her hand between Abigail's legs and rubbed. “Don't make her wait any longer.”

Rhage wasted no time pinning the female in place and thrusting his massive arousal into her sex in one hard thrust. The female moaned long and low as Rhage pumped hard and fast, his maw open as he panted from the exertion. Abigail let out a piercing cry as she came, milking him for everything he had. He managed one last thrust before he released, filling her to overflowing. As his heart rate slowed, he eased down to the side, Mary moving over for him. He nuzzled her, then Abigail, who was resting much easier now. Mary moved up next to his head, running her hand through his thick black mane.

“I don't know why,” he said, looking up at Mary. “But...this doesn't feel weird. It feels...right, somehow.”

“I feel it too,” she told him.

Hearing Abigail whimper, Rhage eased her onto her back and entered on a slow glide this time. Abigail gripped his sides hard, twisting her tail with his as they moved together. Mary leaned in, stroking their faces, their chests. Her presence was somehow freeing, leaving him able to enjoy what was happening. The release left them both floating, Abigail breathing a sigh of relief. Looking into her eyes, something shifted between them. He started in again, making Abigail purr. This time was faster, urgent even. A dark spice filled the room as he released into her again. It was from him, yet different than when he's with Mary, lighter and sweeter. He turned to Mary, unsure of how she'd react. She kissed his nose.

“Looks like we have an addition to our family,” she sighed. “It feels right.”

“Good,” he sighed, cuddling with Abigail as she fell asleep. Mary settled in next to him, drifting off as well.

 

*Abigail*

 

She woke up from her heat starting to flare. It was hard to know what day or time it was in the dark room. Abigail raised her back end as she heard Rhage, in his other form, move behind her. She shuddered, groaning as his head dipped down and she felt his tongue between her legs. Mary was awake as well, rubbing her naked body on hers as well. The human female even leaned over and kissed her snout, all over.

As Rhage pulled back and moved to mount, she saw that Mary was touching herself. Abigail was surprised that she was excited from seeing her mate with another, but she felt this female deserved more. Especially since she was being so generous with her mate. Abigail pulled Mary to her and ran her tongue across the female's chest. Mary moaned, running her hands through her black mane, tugging hard. Abigail wasted no time getting Mary flat on her back and put her head between her legs. She paused when she heard Rhage growl. But then resumed with gusto as he started moving in her again.

Abigail worked her harder as Rhage went deeper, causing her to purr into Mary's sex. Mary released for her over and over again before Abigail was able to let go and come, Rhage spilling into her yet again. And with that, her heat was over. The energy dissipated and disappeared, leaving her body trembling from the sudden temperature change. She changed back as she collapsed into the pillows beneath them, totally exhausted. Rhage collapsed next to her, back to normal as well. Mary crawled over and laid on top of her hellren, kissing and cuddling him. She couldn't help but blush when they both pulled her up against his side. The three of them then passed out yet again.

 

**

 

“Thank you again for help and hospitality,” Abigail said as she dressed herself; Rhage and Mary both pulling on robes that the doggen...Fritz left with the last meal he'd brought to them. “I'll...just be on my way.”

“No,” Rhage told her, pulling her close to his body, nuzzling the top of her head. “You're staying here.”

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, which showed his beast staring out at her.

“Ours,” he said, his voice, much rougher and warped. His beast was speaking with her. “You're ours now. And we want you here.”

“But...but you're bonded with Mary,” she stammered, unable to believe what was happening.

“And it's clear they have both bonded with you as well,” Mary added, coming up and embracing her from behind. “I'm more than ok with it.”

“We both love you,” she murmured. “Please stay.”

“Ok,” she finally agreed, feeling more than lucky that she now had a family of her own. It wasn't what she imagined...but it was hers. Conventional or not.

 

To Be Continued?


End file.
